Piper's Christmas present
by Hugs6
Summary: Piper's christmas is better than she expected. Set after BOO. Merry Christmas to all and to all a good evening


Christmas eve. A beautiful night at Camp Halfblood, with snow falling softly and stars twinkling merrily in the sky. Cabins were lit up with Christmas lights, and Connor Stoll was wrapped up in Christmas wrapping paper and screaming at his brother.

Piper noticed none of it. She was busy kissing Jason, underneath the Aprhodite Cabin's mistletoe, where other couples either waited patiently for their turn, or bought mistletoe from Mitchell and went to set up elsewhere. Piper felt secure in Jason's arms, he was warm and looking quite handsome in his Christmas tree sweater, and he was kissing her like it was the last time they'd ever kiss, which Piper desperately hoped it wasn't. She delighted in the kiss, and shivered with the beautiful realization that Jason was her boyfriend, hers, and he would be hers forever. Jason was enjoying kissing her too, but he was a bit distracted, as he was thinking about the present he planned to surprise her with tomorrow, a beautiful gem encrusted bracelet. He kissed her and pulled away, letting Hazel and Frank, visiting for the holidays, step up to take their turn.

* * *

><p>Piper's christmas present didn't come wrapped up. It didn't come with a bow, it wasn't wrapped in any way shape or form. It wasn't what she had expected, or from who she expected, it was better than she could have asked for.<p>

It wasn't Jason's present, which was beautiful and she loved, no, it was better. It was waiting for her the minute she opened her eyes.

"Leo!" She exclaimed, leaping out of bed and tackling him on the ground of the Aphrodite cabin. She was laughing and crying at the same time.

"Leo Valdez I swear I'll kill you. How dare you make us think you're dead!"

"You never thought I was dead. I can see it in your eyes beauty queen."

"I was hoping." She admitted, before punching him in the shoulder, hard.

"Ow!"

"You were stupid, taking on Gaea by yourself."

"We won didn't we? And besides, here I am now. And I brought my girlfriend." Piper squealed, not able to help herself, the thoughts of Leo and Calypso were just so... CUTE!

"I suppose Jason already knows you're here?" She said, looking him over to make sure he was all in one piece, a wave of overprotectiveness washing over her. Leo laughed.

"No, that would be rude. Jason may be my best friend, but you're pretty much my sister, and it would be rude not to come see you first. I know you were worried. I didn't want you to be, though."

"So you waited for Christmas for any form of contact? For Olympus's sake Leo you almost gave me a heart attack."

"I was busy!"

"With Calypso?" Leo blushed.

"No! Well, sort of. I mean getting to her and getting off the island and then fixing up Festus and then figuring out how to explain to you that I died but came back and then there were the monster attacks-"

"Leo, shut up. Come on. Let me change and then we'll go surprise Jason. He's going to freak out."

"Like you did?"

"I'm going to punch you again."

"Shutting up now." Piper went to go get changed, grinning from ear to ear that her best friend, her almost brother, her Leo was back. She came out and plopped a santa hat on his head.

"Come on Valdez, lets go freak out Jason."

"Sounds great. And then you can meet Calypso."

"Can't wait. By the way, you know you're never leaving my sight again right? If I'm really like your sister, then I'm your older sister, and I'm grounding you."

"What? You can't do that."

"And which one of us has charmspeak?" She asked with a smirk, dragging Leo to the Jupiter cabin.

"Fine you win. What'll it be, tracking device, magic potion that keeps me in camp, or just powerful charmspeak?"

"A bit of all three, and also I'm thinking shock collar." Leo laughed.

"I guess I deserve it."

"You really do." They got into the Jupiter cabin and crept over to a sleeping Jason- He really did look adorable when he slept- and shook him awake.

"Hey Sparky, merry Christmas." Leo said, grinning from ear to ear. Jason grabbed his glasses and gasped.

"LEO!" He shrieked in excitement, grabbing his friend in a hug and sky rocketing five feet off the ground. Leo laughed nervously.

"I know, I know, your Master had come back, but you might want to put us back on the ground. I've had enough of flying in the past few months, though don't tell Festus." Jason lowered them to the ground and grinned, unable to speak.

Piper smiled at her two favorite boys, this really was an excellent Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>I know. Its beautiful. Merry Christmas!<strong>


End file.
